


Office Romance  [Davekat]

by KartkitVaunts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dayce is my oc for their child, LATER LEMON, M/M, Office Romance, Smut, a drawing of Dayce is on my tumblr @artzygamer, davekat - Freeform, matesprit, redrom, smol erisol if you squint, smut in later chapters, this is from an rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KartkitVaunts/pseuds/KartkitVaunts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat just got out of college and got a Job as a secretary at Strider co., a robotics company. Dave is his boss and is a single father. Will it be love at first sight like a crappy romcom? Probably, but what do you expect from DaveKat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Romance  [Davekat]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so go easy ;v;

Karkat has just gotten out of college, and needed money quick.   
He decided to become a secretary for a robotics company because it didn't require much and it payed well. The only problem was that he had a uniform. Now, at first Karkat didn't think it was too bad until he saw said uniform. The shirt was a white, buttoned up blouse that was like an Oxford, but with puffy long slaves that had cuffs at the end. Along with it was a tight black pencil skirt, black-almost- transparent tights, and heals. Karkat was aware that he had a fine ass, big and round even on his skinny feminine body (which he hated), and the skirt was not helping. It even made it stand out...

Karkat's cheeks were tinted a pale red as he walked in for work. Men stared at him as he walked by, all eyes on his fine trunk swaying behind him. The god dam skirt made him have to walk like this. Dear god why. He sat down at the desk he was assigned to and there was another secretary there.

" so your Karkat?" She asked and smiled " my name is Feferi Peixes , it's nice to meet you" she said and held out her hand for him to shake. 

Karkat took it and smiled awkwardly "y-yeah" he said.

"Boys gave you looks huh? Your not the only one. Don't worry. Even though office romance is allowed here, most of them will back off if your snappy" Feferi said.   
" Oh I'm definitely snappy." He said. 

"Good. You actually do look good in that outfit. You might find a decent guy here. " the female troll said and smiled.   
"Or girl if you don't prefer men" she said. 

" is it that obvious?" He asked. Even though trolls liked both genders, they did prefer a gender more than t he other, and Karkat liked men more. 

"no, I'm just good at reeding that kind of thing" she said.  
" well Equius, sorry, Mr. Zahhak, I've known him since we were children, is having Mr. Strider show you around." She said.

" Its fine, Equius is my cousin. And Mr. Strider? The owner of the company?!" He asked shocked, wondering why the big man himself show him around. 

" Oh nononono, I mean Dave Strider. Dirk's younger brother. Dave is new, but he's over you and he wanted to show the newbies around. He's a very nice young man. And he's single~" she said and nudged Karkat's arm. Feferi didn't bring up the fact that Dave was and single father who adopted 3 year old Dayce when he was found on the street. Feferi had seen how lonely Dave was and she didn't know if a child would ruin a relationship that she hoped would sprout between the two. 

Karkat giggled " Oh stop it, he might just be interested in my ass" he said. 

" Karkat, Feferi, please refrain from using foul language" Equius said as he walked up to the two. 

" Equius, do I need to rant again about how I don't give a fuck on that? I've told Kankri plenty of times and I'd don't mind saying it again" he said. 

" Fine. Just try not to so much please" he groaned at his cousin.

" This is Dave, he'll be showing you around " the blue blood said. Karkat stood up to greet the blonde and stopped, staring at the handsome man before him, and so did the blonde. They stared at each other in silence, looking at one another. If Karkat believed in love at first sight, this was it.

Dave pushed up his shades as he looked down at the adorable troll. Karkat? Karkat was his name, and damn was he adorable in that outfit, not to mention sexy. Dave put out his hand for Karkat to shake and he gave the smallest of smiles, Dave usually kept his stoic stare but he actually smiled at the small troll. "Hey. I'm Dave, I'll be showing you around." He said gently.

Karkat blushed softly and shook his hand "i-its nice to meet you Dave" he said and smiled. Karkat was a little embarrassed that Dave met him in a pencil skirt, but maybe it was an advantage.

Dave shook his hand and nodded. "Nice to meet you too." He said smoothly, he then put his hands into his pockets of his suit pants. "Well let's start our tour then." He let out a small chuckle. 

Karkat nodded and followed him. He looked back to Feferi and Equius who both gave him a thumbs up. He blushed softly and looked up at Dave. " so what are you going to show me? Not the whole building I hope" he giggled.  
Dave looked over at Karkat as he giggled, god damn that was adorable. "Ah don't worry, the whole building is way to huge to show all of it" he snickered and he started to walk to where Karkat would be working. "Are you new to robotics?" He asked as they walked.

" If you mean Strider co. Then yes. I just got out of college and to boost my art career I need a job, so my cousin Equius gave me this job. He didn't mention the uniform, but I'm glad that I get to sit at that desk with someone else who relates" he said

Dave nodded as he listened to Karkat. "I see, well I'm newish here too so" he shrugged and gave a small smile, once again unable to help it. Soon they made it to the break room where there was a fridge, a sink, a table, and cabinets. People were already sitting at the table, eating food and talking amongst each other. "So this is the break room, you can put your food in the fridge and the cabinet, no one should really take it but if anyone does tell me. I'll deal with it" he gave a small smirk.

Karkat blushed softly and giggled " your so noble" he said.

" Karkat Vantas!" Said a troll from across the room.

" Sollux?" He asked surprised. 

" Oh god they got you too. Eridan is my secretary and he wears that too. Not that I don’t mind though, he is my boyfriend after all." the mustard blood said with a smirk. 

" Jegus Christ Sollux, do you have to be this weird? You two are like Mr. and Mrs. Adams from the fucking Adams family" Karkat groaned.

" so your Dave's secretary? Well aren't you lucky" he said and smirked, nudging Dave's arm. Karkat blushed

"Sollux we just met, we're not going out on a date anytime soon" the small troll said, but then blushed harder. " u-unless you want too, n-not that I'm saying I don't want to" he mumbled. What the fuck is wrong with him! They just met! Jegus Christ, this isn’t fucking 50 first dates or any other romcom he watches. And why the hell is he acting like a fucking damsel? Is this what romance is? Not acting like yourself? Apparently.

Dave looked over at Sollux and watched as they talked, just keeping quiet. Dave looked over at Sollux as he nudged his arm and he blushed slightly; but it was hidden by his shades. His blush grew as Karkat talked about them going on a date. He gave a small smirk and chuckled as he looked over at Karkat. "C’mon lets go show you where the papers and all that shit goes" he said gently. 

Karkat blushed and nodded but Sollux whispered in Dave's ear.

" come on man we all know you need someone to love take care of Dayce too. We can tell you don't want to be a single parent. Eridan and I will baby sit for tonight. Ask him out on a date. I've known Karkat since we were kids, you'll love him." He said 

Dave's blush didn't go away; but his shades thankfully hid it. "You sure? Dayce can be a handful.." He whispered to the dual-eyed troll. "Plus what if Karkat doesn't want to be with a single parent.." He kept his voice quiet. 

" just trust me man about Karkat. And its not like we haven't baby sat before" he said and let him go.  
Karkat wondered what they were talking about but he didn't listen, so he waited for Dave to lead him.

Dave sighed and nodded, he then went over to Karkat and smiled. "Alright, follow me we'll be going to the paper copy office, there's little mail slots there too." He said.

Karkat nodded and followed him, saying goodbye to Sollux. " does it get really busy around here?" He asked   
"Not really, sometimes though" he shrugged, and he looked over at Karkat, smiling slightly to himself. Karkat really was adorable.. Dave stop it. You two just met. 

Soon they reached the paper copy office and he walked in and showed Karkat around. "So here's the mail slots; they each have a little name so if you have a paper or form to give to someone just put it here. Also make sure to check your own slot to see if you have anything." He shrugged "Simple enough, and there's the photocopier" he pointed at it. "Any questions?" 

Karkat blushed softly and looked away shyly, but had a soft smile "yes, but not ones about work" he whispered. He really liked Dave. He knew that this was love at first sight if it were a fairy tale. But sadly those only exist in romcoms and this is the real world. Dave was extremely good looking, but he was kind and gentle. Almost fatherly and Karkat always wanted to be a parent so Dave seemed like he was perfect for him. Hell, Dave didn't seem, he was perfect. Karkat didn’t seem like the parent type, or even liking kids at all. He usually didn’t, but it seemed romantic in a way to have children. To have a loving husband and a child was romantic in Karkat’s mind.

Dave tilted his head, he didn't hear Karkat that well.   
"Huh? What'd you say?" He asked softly. 

Dave really was a great father; his little boy Dayce loved him a lot. Dave always told Dayce 'Don't worry, one day your dads going to get the perfect boyfriend' and Dayce would always cheer. It really was adorable. 

Karkat blushed furiously " I-I said yes but not ones about work." He said and couldn't even look Dave in the eye he was so embarrassed. " s-sorry, I know we just met" the raven haired troll mumbled 

Dave raised an eyebrow and he smiled softly as he blushed. "Don't be sorry" he chuckled. "Here c’mon. Lets talk at my office" he said softly, actually wanting to hear Karkat's questions.

Karkat blushed and nodded. He hoped Dave would ask him out for him. He hoped he got the message…

Dave leaded him to his office; which wasn't that far away. He walked in and smiled down at Karkat. "So, you had a question? I have one too." He admitted with a smirk. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date tonight? Maybe at a restaurant that isn't that far from this place."

Karkat blushed and smiled " t-that was actually my question" he said and giggled relived " I'd love to go on a date with you" Karkat said. " what kind of restaurant is it and what time?" He asked

"It's a pretty fancy restaurant and how about I pick you up at 8:00?" He asked gently with a smile. Eridan and Sollux could come to his own house at 7:30 to watch Dayce. So that'd be perfect. 

"Fancy? You don't have to do that, I'm sure it's expensive" he said. " if you really want to then is fine I just don't want you to spend so much on me, I'm not that special" he said. He was flattered that Dave would do that for him.

Dave chuckled. "Don't worry Karkat, I want to do this, and of course you're special; don't say you aren't" he complimented him with a gentle smile.

" I'm not really. And I'm really happy that were going on a date." Karkat said and smiled. " oh!" The red blood said as he got out his phone. " here, but your number in" he said and smiled

Dave rolled his eyes "Yes you are Karkat.. And I'm really happy too" he said sweetly. He took Karkat's phone and smiled as he put in his own number and he wrote as his contact 'Dave Strider B)'

Karkat giggled and smiled, adding a heart after the B). " I'll see you later then" he said and smiled, backing into the door and opened it. Neither of them could break eye contact with a loving gaze as he left and it only broke when Karkat closed the door. He smiled brightly to himself as he left.  
Dave chuckled as Karkat giggled and he smiled as they kept eye contact, and as Karkat left Dave couldn't help but smile brightly to himself and just feel extreme joy.


End file.
